


Honestly

by kaorihikari



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mentioned of past love/shipping of Eugeo, NOT in 2nd POV, SPOILER OF WOU, no beta reader and the author is not English Speaker, reader is female, we all die like a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/pseuds/kaorihikari
Summary: Eugeo can't imagine a life without her now. She might have appeared suddenly but she has impacted his life more than anyone can guess.She loves Eugeo more than anyone, but she knows Eugeo loves another person, so she'll hide her feeling away. Appreciating him from afar is something she can do.What she didn't know is, Eugeo isn't as dense as she expected.
Relationships: Eugeo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Honestly

**Author's Note:**

> I ran a poll of "who do you want to spend a passionate night together" for 4 Alicization boys in twitter and later decide to make the winner a fic for x Reader.
> 
> The winner is Kirito.
> 
> So I made a fic for SFW Reader x Eugeo.

It seems like a miracle that he is here right now, looking over the Human Empire from high on the sky, with a dragon he can call his own, his second partner.

This is only possible because that person who appeared suddenly.

* * *

When they first meet, she looked lost, confusion evident on her face. She rubbed her eyes, what he sees as two pretty gems now, repeatedly before shyly asked him his name.

“Are you… by any chance is your name Eugeo…?”

“Huh? Yes, it is. Are you Lady Cardinal friend…?”

She flailed her arms around, closing and opening her mouth in quick succession, her eyes scanned the surrounding area, and she slapped her own face before flinching in pain. At that time, Eugeo was startled by her action, but when he thinks back now, her flustered state is adorable.

“I’m not- if you know Cardinal does that mean this is the Great Library? Why am I here- what should I do-“

“Miss, I think you should take a deep breath first, try to calm yourself.”

She is startled and jumped a bit when she heard his voice, not unlike a scared kitten. It makes him feels apologetic and he keeps his distance, less his action makes her panicked. She mumbled some words that Eugeo can’t grasp the meaning, _“…why can I even understand Japanese? Why am I fluently speaking in Japanese??”_

Slowly, her breath and demeanor relaxed as she took Eugeo's advice. She clasps her hand together and brings it to her chest, trembling a little before she looks at him with eyes filled with determination.

“Can you bring me to Cardinal and Kirito? There something I need to tell them…”

* * *

Thanks to that person, they are informed about future events that will come down if they keep to their original plan, particularly about the Administrator metal-proof body and her Sword Golem.

Kirito and Lady Cardinal was suspicious of the new person who suddenly appeared, but when she said… something to them that made their eyes widen, they started to craft a new plan that goes alongside her revelation.

 _“It’s better to be safe than sorry,”_ said Kirito, the trembles of his hand could be felt from their connected hands.

Well, hearing that he’ll die by being slain into two is a bit jarring. Eugeo might have looked calm, but that just because he couldn’t imagine transforming into a sword and be broken. However, Lady Cardinal confirmed that she did can do the Sacred Art that was said by the prophet.

_“I swear Eugeo, if you die before me, I’ll… I’ll…”_

_“You will?”_

_“I’ll cry!!”_ Kirito yelled at him while also hitting Eugeo's chest. He doesn’t think he deserves to get hit when he didn’t do anything, yet.

 _“FYI, he did cry,”_ informed the girl, throwing unfamiliar terms alike to how Kirito is sometimes.

Imagining Kirito crying is funny and sad at the same time. In two years they have been together, Eugeo rarely saw Kirito tears. The only times he ever saw it was when Kirito didn’t know he is there, and Eugeo stopped himself from going over and comfort him because Eugeo knows if he went, Kirito will wipe his tears in hurry and pretend he is fine.

He isn’t, but Eugeo knows he is not trusted enough by him to reveal his true feeling…

* * *

Well, a lot of things happened after that, and instead of climbing over the Cathedral wall together with Kirito; Lady Cardinal and the strange girl accompany them in their journey. Kirito and Eugeo retrieved their beloved swords and teleported using Lady Cardinal power to the highest floor possible.

Kirito is relieved he didn’t need to climb all 100 floors of Cathedral stairs, _“I only need to do it once,”_ he said, and the girl secretly giggled at his words. He only learns about Kirito's adventures a long time after he is gone, and that is not from Kirito's own mouth too.

His reminisce made him not realize how much time has passed, and before he knows it, he has returned to the Central Cathedral.

“Thanks for the hard work, Kumodaka,” he said while caressing his dragon chin. The dragon leans his head to Eugeo’s hands and looks very content. Eugeo pats his dragon head a few times and then went to report his return to the Commander and the new Pontifex, Lady Cardinal.

“I wonder if that person is there too, she is working with Lady Cardinal, isn’t she?”

When he had given his report, he is told by Lady Cardinal on where that person currently is. Does his expression give it away or Lady Cardinal can actually read minds now? He tries not to think too deep into it.

Going down far to the Great Library, he finds that person lounging absent-mindedly on the wooden chair. She is writing something to a book and occasionally bites her lips while deep in thought.

“You’ll hurt your lips like that,” said Eugeo, slipping his thumb between the space on her mouth to stop her nibbling. As expected, she got surprised and immediately clamp together her teeth. Good thing Eugeo uses hand armor...

“My teeth!! Ah, Eugeo, welcome back! How was Rulid?”

“It’s as peaceful as usual, Zink challenged me a few times, and Selka got better at cooking and Sacred Art.”

He pulls over a chair opposite to her and sits while facing her. She promptly closes her book and putting it aside, then use sacred art to bring confectionary and tea to the table.

“You also have gotten better at that.”

“Well, it’s been five years after all. If I don’t get any improvement I’ll be sad.”

The Great Library has become their favorite spot to meet and relax around each other. With all the change that happened in this world and how busy she and Eugeo is, this unchanging place is a sanctuary where they can chat about the memories they had made or what happens in their daily life. Thanks to this place being the place where Lady Cardinal lives most of her life, even she has some resistance when someone suggests to also renovate the Great Library.

“Two hundred years… huh, until Kirito and Alice can go back to _Underworld_.”

She nods, affirming his statement, “yeah, twenty minutes in _Real World_ is two hundred years here. We’ll not see them again in normal human lifetime…”

Eugeo played with the almond cookies on his hand and finally speaks what is on his mind since he left Rulid, “Selka told me… she wants to be _Deep Freeze_ and wait for Alice.”

Being _Deep Freeze_ , what the girl in front of him call also call _Cold Sleep_ , is an act where they’ll stop the progression of their life and froze their aging. They were surprised when they had found a lot of Integrity Knight was in this state after they had defeated the Administrator. The process to awaken them is a long one and by the time the war broke out, only a few of them can join the forces to protect Human Territory.

That being said, the boost in number certainly help to minimize the damage from the war.

Eugeo watched the person in front of him, judging her reaction. She closes her eyes and seems in deep thought, yet she only continues to drink her tea without showing any notable expressions.

“You aren’t surprised, did you know she’ll do that?”

“More or less… thought with how much the event has changed, I had expected you will prevent that.”

It’s true when he first heard of Selka’s plan, he thought he should have prevented it. She still has other loved one that is alive in this lifetime, people as important as Alice. Not only that, even though it will not be immediately, she thinks to do it while she is young so that she’ll not leave her big sister because of old age. He should have convinced her to change her mind, to stop her from wasting her life, and yet…

“I’m also entertaining that idea in my mind. I … want to see Kirito one last time, though he will hide it, I’m sure he’ll be sad if no one he knows is not here anymore.”

“You’re right. He might try to convince himself that it is a good end, but I’m sure he’ll be lonely inside,” she played with the tip of her teacup, a wry smile paint her face, “I’m jealous of Alice and Kirito. Both of them have people who treasure and love them so much.”

Eugeo doesn’t know what is her story. She rarely speaks about herself, about her past before she comes to his world. Kirito thought she is from his world, but she firmly denies it, _“our world might look alike but we aren’t from the same world.”_

Sometime Eugeo wonders if she harbors the feeling of wanting to go home. If she will also leave Eugeo and went to a place where he can’t reach. If she will disappear without notice just like how she appeared.

That thought is scary and Eugeo didn’t like it, he only needs one experience in his lifetime of being left by his most important person. One is separated by death and one is separated by worlds.

 _I know this is selfish, but-_ “Will you accompany me?”

He knows she will understand what he is asking of her, and he makes sure he keeps staring at her, so she can’t deflect it by faking being dense.

Eugeo wonders if this is a trait of Otherworld people, Kirito loves to act like a dense idiot when he is uncomfortable and wants to avoid facing others feeling. He’ll smack him for that if he didn’t love him so much. _Loved him_ , his mind corrected himself.

She shows him a lonely smile, “unlike you guys, I doubt Kirito and Alice will really care if I’m there or not. Ah, I’m sure they will appreciate it, to have another person from their time alive. Just that… I know I’m not as important as you guys to them.”

“But what if I said that is not the reason why I’m asking you?”

She stares at Eugeo in bewilderment.

His first love is Alice Zuberg, a girl who is like a flower in spring that blossom his life, coloring his childhood with warmth and kindness. His second love is his forgotten childhood, a shooting star from another world that came to his side and grants all his wishes. Both of them are gone, leaving heartache for him and bittersweet memories. Yet, while there is still a possibility to meet his second love again…

“Eugeo?”

She prompted his name when he stands and slowly walks to her. This is a bit cheesy, and Eugeo has thought thousand others way to do it, getting a lot of scolding from Selka thanks to his indecisiveness until she finally has enough and kicks him out from Rulid. He tries to calm his thumping heart and went down to his knees.

“There is another reason why I went back to Rulid… One is to check Selka's condition, second is to ask a blessing from my parent.”

“Blessing…?”

He nods, “yeah, a blessing to walk a new life, together with the person I have come to love.”

Eugeo tries to squash the trembling on his hands, he can’t fail now of all time. He slides a silver ring with a small crystal on it to her finger and gives a kiss to her hand alongside it. He can hear her gasp, and how she grasps his hand a bit tightly.

“Eugeo… this is… why?”

 _You love Alice and Kirito_ , is the implication in her word that Eugeo caught. Her voice is quivering, it’s painful to see her so hopeful yet at the same time ready to resign as if she expects Eugeo will tell her this is all just a bad joke.

It’s not, and she should know Eugeo is not that kind of person.

“It is true that I loved Alice and Kirito, they are my precious childhood friend that will always be in my heart,” he exhales, he organizes his thought as much as he can, “when they are gone, my hearts feels like it broke in pieces. I don’t think I’ll ever feel the same way to anyone ever again. Something you have heard from me times to times again.”

He smiles wrily. She has become a person who Eugeo can confide his true feeling, and inevitably, she often heard about his feelings to the two of his childhood friends. It’s one thing to talk about his feeling to Alice, but he absolutely needs to be careful when he was talking about his male childhood friend. Just because the Taboo Index was gone and revised, doesn’t mean there are no more people who will judge him for his inclination.

“Yet you patiently put me back together. You try to hide your effort, but I know all the things you had done to help me.”

“I… that is because I have a motive behind it… it’s not a pure one.”

“I know, you did that because you like me romantically, right?”

She probably would have bolted out if Eugeo isn’t currently holding her hands in a tight grip. Even when she knows how far the difference between their strength, she still put as much effort to free herself from Eugeo. Her face as red as the _Furnace_ in Cathedral kitchen area.

“Ahaha, your reaction is so cute.”

“P-please let me go! I want to kill myself by jumping from the highest floor right now!”

“Kumodaka will catch you.”

“I’ll make him busy eating a ton of fish before I do the deed!”

Eugeo laughs before pulling her hands and held her in his arms, completely removing her means of escape. They went back to their usual banter even though they were in a serious mood, Eugeo guesses this is better than having a high tension of proposal.

“I love the determination in your eyes whenever you made a decision.”

That time when amidst confusion, she still bravely speaks to Lady Cardinal and Kirito, because she wants to prevent his inevitable death. When she wasn’t even sure whether she was in a freak dream or reality and still try to convince two stranger of her crazy story, to avoid the worst future.

“I love how you make me feels cherished.”

She might not realize it herself, but whenever they are in a lull, she will stare at Eugeo and bloom a smile. The adoration in her face is plain for everyone to see, the only one who is dense enough to not realize that until very late was Eugeo. Even Lady Cardinal and Miss Fanatio feel exasperated whenever they see him with her. However, when he knows about it, a warm feeling filled his heart.

“I love how you put so much thought into everything you do for me.”

Eugeo listed the things he loves of her, to let her know why he loves her. So that she knows she is not a replacement or a fling. Eugeo had truly come to love her, thanks to her own dedication and love to him. And now, it’s Eugeo time to close the gap between them and meet her halfway.

“I love you and only you, no one else. I want to be together with you, I wish to grow old with you,” he put their forehead together, the distance between them is only a few centimeters “this is my true feelings that budded in five years together with you.”

Eugeo waited for an answer, he didn’t expect a waterworks happening right in front of his eyes. He panicked and try to move his head away to give her some space, but her hand that is on his back prevent it.

“I… never thought my feeling will be reciprocated,” she tried to speak through her sobbing, “I always thought I will never be in your eyes, that I’ll only be _‘a best friend replacement’_ for you… I’m happy with just that. I’m happy I can be in your life.”

Eugeo patiently waits for her to continue. He pats her hair to comfort her and let her head rest on his shoulder.

“Seeing you be by my side, growing older and being happy is like a dream. I was scared that one day I’ll be awake and you are not by my side anymore. I feared it so much that I can’t… let myself be honest with my own feeling,” she hits his chest lightly with her fist, “idiot, idiot, idiot, why did you make my dreams become sweeter.”

“I’m happy if you become happier because of it… but this is not a dream.”

He pulls her head away from his shoulder and lowers his head. They stare at each other for a second before they close their eyes, knowing what will happens between them.

Her lips trembled, she is hovering lightly on Eugeo lips, still in doubt whether this is alright. Eugeo blows away her worries by eagerly dive into her mouth, hitting it maybe a tad bit too fast and hard, yet gives her a sense of reality thanks to it. They can’t hold their mirth and chuckling themselves while kissing.

She and Eugeo part away while smiling, her eyes are red with some tears on them, tears of happiness. She finally has the courage to look at the ring that Eugeo has presented her with, the ring on her finger that indicates Eugeo proposal.

“Eugeo… with all the _emotional rollercoaster_ that has just happened, I’m sure you already know what will be my answer, but let me officially say it.”

Eugeo nods and lets her continue. She admires the silver ring that glistens with the light, and kiss the small crystal on it. Eugeo blushed a bit seeing that.

“Ever since I meet you, no, even before that, I always love you. I always thought my feeling might change when I interact with the real deal, but… instead of that happening, you only make me falls in love for you deeper and deeper.”

She grasps Eugeo armored hands and clasp it together with her own and bring it to her mouth. She kisses Eugeo's ring finger in a circle, as if making it a temporary ring for him.

“Of course, I’ll accept your proposal, both for this ring and being Deep Freeze.”

At that time, Eugeo doubt he can describe the feeling of bursting happiness that flood away from his chest. Finally, after trial and tribulation that he went through, he can grasp true happiness.

He can’t help but once again close the distance between them and embrace her in his arm.

“Thank you!”

He should have said other things, something more romantic, something with a lot of feeling. But right now he can only think to say a word of gratitude, for all the thing she has given him.

She laughed, not minding the nonsense word Eugeo has said.

“You are welcome!”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that is for practice. Don't worry, I'm writing NSFW Kirito x (M/F) Reader. This fic also for you guys to know this is how I'll write reader x character.
> 
> I actually thought Eugeo will be the one who wins, so I already made a prompt for him first. When the last day of the vote comes tho, Kirito the one who wins with a 7% vote difference from Eugeo.
> 
> Oh, and Kumodaka is just made up name, it means Swarming Cloud. It so hard to make a dragon name with Reki requirement and a few Japanese language knowledge.


End file.
